


Waking Up Slow

by LilyK



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Romance, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: The boys are waking up to their deep, everlasting love. :)
Relationships: Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky





	Waking Up Slow

Available on google drive: [Waking Up Slow](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1nNkTs5fVU8liOGB8aZ_pwn4HnyvF3lhL/view?usp=sharing)

Available on the Internet Wayback Machine video archive: [Waking Up Slow](https://archive.org/details/waking-up-slowfinal)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the 2020 Starsky & Hutch Solstice Calendar, available here: [link text]()


End file.
